What Happens in a Club
by Rail and Tracer
Summary: AU fic KandaxAllen. Lavi drags Kanda clubbing with him on his 21st birthday. Too bad he's not going to be the one who gets something. yaoi. Of course.


This is what happens when you listen to too much hiphop rap stuff. Especially Get Low and the Yeah song. Holy crap the Yeah song. xD

Anyway, this is AU KandaxAllen club fic, with lots of other insinuations. Yay club fic!

Rating: nc-17, as usual.

---

Kanda was angry. This was not an usual occurrence in itself, but the surrounding situation was. Lavi, Kanda's 'friend' (though not for much longer) and _insisted_ that they go out for a drink. It was the stupid rabbit's twenty-first birthday, and even though he had been drinking and partying since sophomore year of high school he still said that this was special now that he was officially 'legal.'

That was how he had prodded and poked and bothered Kanda into coming clubbing with him. This was the second (or third?) place they had been over the past few hours and Kanda was bored. And angry. Lavi would drag him in, luckily paying both their fee's, before he vanished into the crowd, not emerging from anywhere to ten minutes to half an hour later. He would then shake Kanda, grab a drink and drag him back in with him.

Kanda's tolerance for such treatment was reaching it's limit and he was about to just leave his stupid friend to whatever the fates had in store, hopefully being mugged, and leave him but then he saw something that caught his interest. There was a boy in the club. That's the only words he could use to describe him. The first thing that caught Kanda's attention was his stark white hair, which strangely didn't look like it was dyed. He was maybe sixteen or seventeen, much too young to be in this club. The Black Order was notorious for all the activities that went on inside of it, definitely not the place for some _teenager_.

The teen looked strangely comfortable in the settings though. He danced by himself, quite a few people looking toward him with thinly veiled interest, but none approached him. Kanda wondered about that, but then he figured it was the 'underage' thing that was deterring some of them.

Suddenly a girl with long black hair hanging loosely behind her shoulders made her way up to the white-haired boy. She looked young too, around the same age as him. She grabbed his shoulder and he turned around, smiling when he saw her. She leaned forward and seemed to shout into his ear. After a moment he nodded and she left. He took a moment to look around, his gaze seeming to land on Kanda for a second before he disappeared into the crowd heading toward the door leading to the back.

Kanda leaned against the railing, wondering what that was about. Frowning he sighed and leaned forward, wondering how much longer he was going to be dragged around. Suddenly he 'oof'd' as the air was knocked out of him as he was practically jumped on.

"Yo, Yu~!" Lavi slurred as he slung an arm over Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda made a face at his drunk friend and shrugged him off. "Are you done yet?"

"Yu, you have to come meet the person at the bar! They're just great! Jerry makes the best fucking food ever!" Lavi exclaimed, ignoring Kanda's sarcastic question, "And his drinks aren't bad either."

Finding no other choice but to follow Lavi, well, he could have knocked him out but that would take too much effort, Kanda soon found himself sitting at the bar and listening to Lavi gush at the person behind it.

Jerry turned out to be an...interesting person to say the least. Tall and dark-skinned with pink braid-things coming down his back. He was also very flamboyant, to say the least, which was probably why Lavi was getting along with him so well. For being the most intelligent person Kanda knew Lavi could be quite stupid at times.

Suddenly as if Jerry had some pretty-boy radar he zoned in on Kanda. "Why hello there, handsome, who are you?" Taken aback at the abrupt attention Kanda had no choice but to try not to stutter his name. Jerry tilted his head to the side before deciding it was a good enough answer, "Kanda, hmm? All right then, Kanda, what would you like? I can make anything."

"Tequila." Kanda said shortly and Lavi snorted.

Glaring at him Kanda ignored Jerry as the man turned to get his drink. A flash of white caught his eye though and he turned his head to look past Lavi. It was the boy he had seen earlier on the floor. He had changed from earlier and had on tight black pants with boots coming up to his knees. He had on a long-sleeved shirt which was odd for a place so hot, but what was visible of his left hand was red with black nails.

Jerry had came back with his drink and noticed Kanda looking at the boy, and even Lavi had turned to follow his friends gaze.

"I would stay away from that one." Jerry said, leaning on the counter and continuing when Kanda looked at him oddly. "He stays with the boss of this place, Komui, and his little sister, Lenalee. She's a pretty little thing, long black hair, usually wears a vest and short skirt with boots that all the girls here would die for."

Kanda nodded, now knowing who the girl was, but Jerry still hadn't answered his question. "So who's he?" Lavi asked for him, looking interested as well.

"His name's Allen. No one knows much about him, he just showed up here one day looking like shit and Komui took him in. He's stayed here ever since, apparently the person he had been staying with before was an old friend of the boss's." Jerry shrugged.

"So why should I stay away from him?" Kanda asked, fed up with not having his questions answered.

Jerry sent him a look, "This isn't a whore service, ok?" and Kanda wanted to say 'who said anything about paying him' but resisted. "I guess I should say stay away from him unless he comes on to you."

Kanda mentally smiled at the way he put it, but said "All right then. Whatever you say."

---

Allen muttered under his breath as he moved through the crowd. Nobody heard him because of the music and if they did they ignored him anyway. He knew quite a few of them were looking at him but he ignored them, he needed to go to the back. Lenalee had came to tell him that his 'caretaker' was here and wanted to see him.

Cross had dumped him in front of the club about a year ago without saying a word. Allen wasn't that surprised, really, he had been expecting it for awhile with all Cross had told him of his old friend Komui and the club he was currently running. Luckily Komui had been understanding, and Lenalee outraged, and they had taken him in.

Neither had really said anything about some of the 'activities' he did on occasion though once Lenalee confronted and embarrassed them both, but once he explained a little bit and assured her he would be fine she didn't say anything else. They both knew she was still watching out for him, but she didn't mother him too badly.

Sighing his way out of his reminiscing as the door clicked behind him Allen walked into the hallway and up the stairs to the more 'secure' rooms. Going to the end of that hall he went into the last door on the right and was unsurprised to see Cross sitting there with a drink in one hand and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hey idiot, seems like you've been fitting right in here." he said with a grin, taking off his wide-brimmed hat and shaking out his long red hair.

Allen sighed and shifted from foot to foot, "So why are you here?" he asked.

Cross set his drink down and stretched before beckoning Allen closer with a finger. The boy sighed but walked closer anyway. He stopped a few feet in front of him and endured the mans inspection. "You look good. Better than you had looked." Cross observed, "I just wanted to check up on you, after all I am your guardian."

'Fine job you do of it,' Allen mentally scowled, but nodded at him anyway.

"So what are you going to do?" Allen asked after an awkward moment of silence and Cross shrugged.

"Maybe stay in town a week or so, bum on one of Komui's spare beds. Find a few good looking people..." he trailed off as Allen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I need to get back out to the club. I'll talk to you later." Allen mumbled then flinched violently as something was thrown at his face.

"If you're going back out put these on." Cross said and Allen took the clothes off his head to look at them. He stared them for a second before he looked up at Cross. "Just be glad I didn't throw the shoes at you too." Cross finished when Allen was done staring.

Allen frowned but had learned not to argue with the man a long time ago. Taking off his shirt he glanced down at the red-almost-black skin of his left arm. He still wasn't sure what had happened. One day he had been with his foster father Mana and the next Mana had been dead and Allens arm had turned like this. Shaking himself out of the thoughts Allen got dressed.

A minute later found him wandering through the throngs of people on the dance floor to get to the bar and see Jerry. Food always seemed to cheer him up and after seeing his guardian and thinking about Mana, he definitely needed some cheering up.

As he got closer he noticed there were two people talking to Jerry. The both seemed to be barely in their twenties. One had red hair almost as bright as Cross's with an eyepatch and casual clubbing clothes. The other had long black hair tied up in a ponytail with all black attire. He had on loose jeans and a tank top with a bracelet of spikes to match a choker.

And he was staring at Allen.

An image flickered through Allen's head as he remembered seeing him earlier leaning on the railing. Keeping his face straight Allen chewed lightly on the inside of his lower lip thinking. Food was good for cheering, but so was something else. Deciding his plan Allen walked over and sat down.

"Hey Allen, hun!" Jerry gushed at him and Allen sent him a bright smile, "What will you have today?"

"Just a few things," Allen said before listing off some things that made the red-heads eyes widen before Jerry nodded and left saying he'd be back in a few minutes.

They sat there in silence for awhile, Allen sipping the water Jerry had given him and wondered if he would have to start the conversation until the red-head finally said something.

"Hey, I'm Lavi, and this is Yu, I mean, Kanda." he corrected himself when the black-haired boy punched him.

"I'm Allen," he replied, introducing himself properly, though he had a feeling they had been talking about him already. "So, do you come to clubs often?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Not really, today is just special," Lavi said, his visible eye lighting up, "It's my birthday! The big two-one, baby!" he exclaimed and a few of the patrons around him laughed and cheered a bit.

"Oh, well, have fun," Allen flashed him a grin before leaning over to look at Kanda, who still hadn't said anything. "So, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent, how about you?"

Lavi laughed at the impromptu nickname and Kanda just glared, "No." was all he said, but Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You seem the kind to just come and sit on a wall, watching everyone make fools of themselves." he paused, wondering if he really should be baiting this person. Throwing his reservations aside he continued, "That, or you don't want to make a fool of _yourself_."

Immediately knowing what Allen was insinuating, that he couldn't dance, Kanda calmly came to his own defense, "I can fucking dance, runt."

"Oh? Are you so sure?" Allen asked, now almost sure that his plan would work.

Kanda's reply was interrupted by Jerry with the food. The bar man had seen what was going on and figured Allen would want to eat before he left. After all, the boy was sure to burn a lot of calories later. Everyone was silent as Allen inhaled his food, miraculously not getting any on himself. A minute later all the food had vanished into the boys stomach and he stood up and stretched, exposing a thin line of his toned torso.

"All right, let's go." Allen said, winking at Kanda before going down the stairs off the balcony and into the crowd. After a second Kanda stood up and followed him.

"I hope your friend knows what he's getting into." Jerry said, absently cleaning a glass after they vanished.

"I could say the same to you," Lavi said with a sigh and leaned on the counter. "Anyway Jerry, I think I need another drink."

---

Kanda found Allen dancing near the first place he had seen him. Again there was a little bit of space between him and and the people around him. He turned and saw Kanda, grinning at him and he winked and beckoned him with a finger. He then spun back around and continued dancing, swaying his hips back and forth in time to the music.

Walking toward him purposefully Kanda grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, irritated to see a smug little smile on the boys face as he danced out of his grasp in challenge. Kanda caught up with him quickly, getting behind him and moving with him. He was sure Allen was smiling front of him when the boy leaned back intentionally rubbing on him.

Not about to let the boy get away with what he was doing Kanda retaliated, though he knew a few people had began to glance over in probable jealousy, grabbing Allen by the hips as they danced. He felt Allens breath hitch when he ghosted his hand over his crotch and a second later the boy turned around, still not stopping and looked up at him.

Now Kanda was the one grinning at the look on the white haired teens face. He didn't quite look dazed, but it was close. He continued moving them closer, and Allen's hand worked it's way up to lay on Kanda's chest.

The song ended and it found Allen breaking away from Kanda to lead him off the floor to the back. Following almost the same route as earlier he went to the left instead and through that door was another short hall with only three doors. He went in the one to the right and closed the door after Kanda had come through.

They were both still slick from sweat and slightly turned on. Allen took a step closer to Kanda, putting out his hands to run them down Kanda's torso, one playing at the top of his jeans. Kanda snorted and grabbed the boy by the chin, forcing it up as he bent his head down.

Allen's breath caught as his lips were caught in a forceful kiss. He had brought a few people up here in the time he had stayed but Kanda was the only the second one to do this. Even before he had come to the club Allen had been no stranger to sex and the things that came along with it. He opened his mouth willingly to have Kanda put his tongue in and he whimpered when the older boy put a hand up his shirt and squeezed a nipple.

Kanda still wasn't sure he wanted to completely have sex with this kid when he came to the room, but now that he had been here a few minutes he was pretty sure that was what was going to happen. He moved his other hand down to cup Allens crotch and rubbed at it a little bit making the boy moan into his mouth.

He released his mouth leaving them both breathing a little heavily. Allen stepped back a bit to land on his bed. He leaned over and fumbled with his laces a little bit before kicking off his boots and socks and paused, unsure about removing his shirt. Kanda had taken his example and lost his shoes as well and had taken off his shirt, exposing a large tattoo and walking forward before Allen was done thinking to push the smaller boy back on the bed.

Kanda slowly unbuttoned Allens shirt and pushing it down his shoulders before he could protest. If he was startled or disgusted by the arm he didn't show it. The only acknowledgment of it was trailing a finger down it before going back to the boys torso.

"So, do you take strangers back to your room to get fucked often?" Kanda said lowly, biting at Allens collar bone.

"N-not really," Allen gasped, "I guess I just thought you were different."

Kanda chuckled, "I'm 'different' all right." though he didn't elaborate, just popping open the button on the younger boys pants and pulling them down leaving him naked.

"Here," Allen said a moment later, reaching off to the side before grabbing a jar and handing it to Kanda.

The older boy looked at it, reading it, before shaking his head with a grin deciding not to say anything this time. He took a moment to remove his pants and toss them to the side before he opened the jar and spread some of the contents on his fingers. He spread Allens legs more and moved between them, leaning forward to suck and bite at his neck as he slipped in one finger.

Allen seemed to get used to the intrusion quickly and Kanda added another one, slowly moving in and out at a steady pace. Allen groaned under him, arching his hips and whimpering. Kanda moved a hand to stroke him a few times as he added a third finger and spread him more. Allen was now almost completely beside himself, turned on almost beyond thinking.

He whimpered when Kanda removed his fingers, then a small sense of reality came back as he felt something larger than a finger near his entrance. Allen swallowed, it had been a few months since last time, and made sure to try and relax a moment before Kanda pushed in. Allen gasped, throwing his head back and his hands automatically came up to grab Kanda by the shoulders.

Kanda stayed still for a few moments, not wanting to come too soon, but damn this boy was tight. Kanda didn't get a good fuck nearly often enough and he was happy to find that this boy was not going to disappoint. Slowly he began to move and he could feel Allen relaxing a bit. Deciding that was good enough he picked up his pace, moving rougher and Allen began to move with him, coming up to meet him on each thrust. He knew he found it when Allen gasped loudly and tightened his grip. Trying to aim for that same spot Kanda thrust in again, harder.

'Oh god...' was all Allen could think about the young man moving above him. He was so good, _so good_, and it was all the boy could do from coming right when Kanda had found his prostate. He was sure he was saying all sorts of incoherent things reminiscent of Ushers 'Yeah' song but he couldn't care less at that moment.

Suddenly Kanda pulled out and flipped him over, setting him on his hands and knees before thrusting back in again. Allen was slightly surprised, but wasn't distressed at all for this new position. It actually gave them both better leverage. His fingers curling in the sheets as Kanda pounded into him he pushed back, resisting the urge to take over himself.

He gasped as Kanda leaned over him, biting the back of his neck and moving a hand down his hip and around to grab onto his neglected erection. Lust-filled gray eyes rolled back in his head as Kanda hit Allens prostate more times than not.

Kanda pulled Allen back up by the hair, the boys back bending at an odd angle as he captured his lips in a rough kiss, biting at his lower lip for him to open his mouth. Allen opened it with no protest and their tongues moved together smoothly.

Suddenly Allen ripped his head out of the older boys grasp. Panting loudly Allen gripped the sheets and thrust back against Kanda forcefully before moaning loudly as he came. Kanda felt the boy tightening around him and continued moving inside of him. A few moments later he came with a growl.

Both of them collapsing onto the bed, Allen blatantly trying to ignore the sticky puddle he landed in, they panted loudly trying to recover. Kanda pulled out of Allen a few moments later and the younger boy winced slightly as he rolled over. He then looked down at his torso, noting the mess he made a disgusted face and grabbed a random sheet to wipe himself off with before throwing it to the side.

They sat in awkward silence, neither one sure what to say. Kanda had a million 'whore' jokes and comments he could have said but was holding them back for some reason. Allen was just trying to think of what he was going to say to his 'guardian' when he came by later. After all, he was only his guardian in title and in no way did that apply to anything else.

Finally Kanda stood up and began getting dressed again. "Going back to your friend?" Allen asked, not really curious but said it anyway to break the silence.

"What else would I be doing?" Kanda asked and sent a flat look his way. "Stupid rabbit will probably be in tears by the time I get back." he paused for a second and an evil smirk made its way across his face. "It kills me to say this, but thanks for helping me ruin his birthday."

Allen chucked softly and grabbed some boxers and another shirt. He didn't plan on going back to the main club that night. Kanda finished getting dressed and stood by the door. "So, bye then. Maybe I'll see you again." Allen shrugged and Kanda made a noncommittal noise.

"I told you, I'm not really big on clubs." he paused for a second, as if thinking before he turned around. "You, however, are not a club. You are an exceptionally good fuck, is what you are."

Allen smiled at him, not at all bothered with the insult thinly veiled by the compliment, if you could call it that.

"Maybe see you, maybe not then?" Allen asked and Kanda nodded as he walked out.

---

When Kanda got back to the bar Lavi was still sitting there, now completely sloshed. Jerry seemed happy to see Kanda, and there was a man who looked as if he could be Lavi's bastard father sitting next to him.

"You met Allen?" the man said as soon as Kanda walked up, causing the younger man to raise an eyebrow. "I take that as a yes. Good, kid gets lonely without me, I'm sure."

Kanda's eyebrow climbed higher at what he thought to be insinuations. "All right, creep, I'll just take my friend and go." he said, muttering insults to the party happy man under his breath.

The man at the bar stretched and winked at a girl further down the bar making her blush. He then turned his focus back to Kanda, who was forcing Lavi to try and walk on his own. "I'll be leaving in a few weeks. Maybe come see him once and awhile, he's a good kid." the man said before getting up and walking to the girl from earlier leaving a confused Kanda behind.

"That's Allens guardian, Cross," Jerry said to Kanda after a moment, "I think it would be good for you to follow his advice."

Kanda looked between Jerry and Cross a couple times before shrugging and walking away, Lavi stumbling behind him.

Last time he had 'listened' to Jerrys advice it had been a pretty good thing. Maybe, he told himself, maybe he would come back.

After all, who in their right mind would turn down another chance at a sex with that kid?

Not Kanda.

---

End


End file.
